Rewrite the following in the form $\log(c)$. $\log(3) + \log(5)$
Solution: Use the rule: $\log(a) + \log(b) = \log(a \cdot b)$. $\log(3) + \log(5) = \log(3 \cdot 5)$ $= \log(15)$